Yunho & Jaejoong
by Muruyama-san
Summary: Perjalanan cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memiliki selisih usia 10 tahun. Akankah perbedaan usia mereka akan menjadi penghalang ataukah sebaliknya? Yaoi. YunJae. DLDR.
1. Age

Title: AGE

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Genre: Romance, humor.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They belong to themselves and God. Only the plot is mine.

Author: Muruyama-san

Warning! Boy x Boy. Adult Yunho! x Teenager Jaejoong!. If you don't like it, don't try to read it, key? ^^

Let's enjoy xDD

…

Menikah. Yea, dia sebenarnya ingin membuat komitmen seumur hidup dengan seseorang –akan tetapi ia belum juga menemukan yang tepat. Setiap kali ia sudah dekat dengan seorang wanita ataupun pria, tak satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar ingin serius. Memang, usianya masih muda -23 tahun tapi diusia tersebut, ia seorang pria normal dan hidup sendiri –di negara tetangga –Jepang dan di sebuah rumah yang ia beli dengan cara mengasurnya setiap bulan, merasa kesepian.. Apalagi ia jauh dari sanak saudaranya. Ia pulang dan pergi tanpa ada seseorang yang mendoakan keselatamannya, juga menantikan kedatangannya. Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau ia memiliki seseorang yang menunggunya dirumah, lalu karena bosan wajahnya mulai berubah murung dan ditekuk dengan kesal. Dan ketika ia sampai dirumah, ia akan mendapat pukulan hangat di dadanya. Ah, sungguh, membayangkannya hanya semakin membuatnya ingin menikah sekarang.

Apalagi yang dicarinya –pekerjaan sudah tetap dan hasilnya lumayan, tempat tinggalpun ia sudah punya meskipun masih ada beberapa bulan baginya untuk benar-benar memiliki hak atas rumahnya secara utuh. Seorang pasangan, yea dia butuh itu. Dulu saat masih di universitas, mudah baginya memiliki hubungan dengan bermacam-macam orang, akan tetapi tak ada yang ia anggap serius. Dan mungkin kali ini karmanya, begitu ia sudah siap dan mapan justru orang-orang yang tak pernah serius padanya.

"Dia tidur…"

Ia mendengar suara khas menyapa pendengarannya –membuatnya harus menjeda dulu segala pemikirannya dan membuka matanya perlahan sampai ia tersentak –dan langsung bangkit duduk dengan wajah horror yang terlihat jelas.

"Yah! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" serunya –pada sosok yang justru menunjukkan cengirannya, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih.

"Baru saja. Aku kira kau tidur," kata orang tersebut, dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya seperti biasa.

Yunho –pria itu menghela nafas. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Mendadak ia merasa hari liburnya terganggu saat sosok yang mengganggunya naik ke atas ranjangnya, dan duduk di sudutnya dengan gesture yang begitu santai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya –dan mulai membenahi area disekitar tempatnya duduk, bersiap untuk kembali berbaring. Ia menatap langit-langit setelah membaringkan tubuhnya, menggunakan satu lengannya untuk tumpuan kepala.

"Pintu rumahmu kan tidak pernah dikunci," suara itu seperti mendekat, dan Yunho juga merasakan kasurnya bergerak sampai ia melihat surai hitam muncul di atas kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas lagi, dan cengiran khas harus menghalangi pandangannya dari langit-langit. "Aku tau, kau pasti sedang memikirkan dengan siapa kau akan menikah, bukan?" tanya pemilik mata bulat, besar dan bening tersebut.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, aroma khas yang menggelitik hidungnya mendadak membuatnya tak nyaman ditambah posisi mereka saling berdekatan.

"Pembicaraan ini masih terlalu cepat 10 tahun untuk bocah sepertimu," ujarnya ketus, seperti biasanya. Ia kemudian merasa pundak sebelah kanannya tertimpa sesuatu, sampai ia menoleh dan hidung mancungnya harus menyentuh daun telinga kecil milik lawan bicaranya yang dengan seenak hati –seperti biasanya- membuat pundaknya menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Sebenarnya posisi tersebut sedikit… membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Aku sudah 13 tahun. Dan aku lumayan mengerti tentang pembicaraan orang dewasa," kata bocah berkulit putih yang kini dengan mata besar polosnya menatap langit-langit kamar Yunho.

Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong –tinggal di samping rumahnya. Meskipun ia keturunan Jepang-Korea, tapi bocah ini sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Korea –bahkan ia mengaku seumur hidupnya pernah dibawa ke Korea oleh kedua orangtuanya sebanyak dua kali, itupun saat ia masih sangat kecil. Sebagai keturunan Korea asli, ia tentu tidak terima bahwa darah Jepang yang menguasai Jaejoong, makanya terkadang ia meluangkan waktu untuk mengajari Jaejoong bahasa Korea.

Dia masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, kelas 9 diusianya yang masih begitu muda –hal tersebut tentu karena kemampuan akademiknya yang pantas diacungi jempol. Yunho sempat dibuat terkejut karena terkadang pribadi bocah tersebut bisa menjadi lebih dewasa dibanding usianya. Walaupun begitu, posture tubuhnya justru lebih muda dari usianya. Ia kurus dan sedikit lebih pendek dibanding rata-rata temannya –sehingga kadang orang-orang menyebutnya mungil. Yea, Yunho juga mengakuinya.

Menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong yang barusan, Yunho hanya menggumam seolah tak tertarik.

"Yunho, ke—"

"Hei, panggil aku Kakak!" interupsi Yunho –suaranya yang keras memekakan telinga Jaejoong. Terlihat saat bocah itu mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa terganggu.

"Tidak mau!" balas Jaejoong, tepat ditelinga Yunho yang membuat pria tampan itu berjingkat tapi masih bertahan diposisinya. Ia menggerutu, dan memperingatkan Jaejoong supaya tidak bicara terlalu keras mengingat posisi mereka yang saling menempel.

"Kalau aku memanggilmu begitu –itu hanya akan membuat perbedaan usia kita semakin jelas," imbuh Jaejoong, kali ini suaranya lebih pelan. Tapi tentu seluruh perkataannya mampu di tangkap oleh Yunho, karena mulut Jaejoong sejajar dengan telinganya.

Mendecak, Yunho kemudian tertawa sekilas. "Bukankah perbedaan usia kita memang sudah jelas? Aku 10 tahun lebih tua darimu, dan sangat wajar kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Kakak." Katanya, mulai merasa heran pada alasan sama yang selalu Jaejoong buat saat ia memintanya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan kakak.

"Aku hanya akan memanggilmu seperti itu –asal pada satu kondisi," Jaejoong bicara lagi, suaranya makin jelas –selain itu Yunho merasa sekitar telinga dan pipinya merasakan hembusan nafas hangat si bocah.

"Kondisi seperti apa itu?" Yunho bertanya, merasa penasaran sambil ia menahan diri supaya tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana ia hanya akan berakhir mengadukan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Jaejoong akhirnya membuka mulut. Bocah yang hanya berusia 13 tahun itu sepertinya sudah memikirkan sesuatu. "Kondisi dimana kau menjadi suamiku," bisiknya –dan secara tak sengaja ujung bibirnya menyentuh kulit pipi Yunho.

Huh?! Yunho merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, juga jantungnya berdebar tak biasa. Ia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Kim Jaejoong –bocah laki-laki yang hanya berusia 13 tahun mengatakan hal semacam itu?! Meskipun ia tidak benar-benar menganggap serius, tapi cukup membuat perasaannya menjadi sedikit terguncang.

Yunho mendecak, lalu menggeser tubuhnya hingga kepala Jaejoong jatuh ke kasur. Bocah itu menggerutu, dan mengatainya beberapa macam hal yang tidak baik tapi kemudian dengan tanpa dosa kembali menyimpan kepalanya ditempat semula –pundak Yunho.

"Aku tidak suka anak kecil," kata Yunho –bermaksud tak serius dan hanya main-main. Sebenarnya ia merasa lucu sekarang. Mendadak kepalanya membayangkan bagaimana ia menikah dengan Jaejoong. Pasti dunia akan gempar ketika seorang karyawan muda menikahi seorang murid sekolah menengah –dan usia mereka terpaut 10 tahun. Tapi mungkin saja justru hal itu akan membuatnya terkenal dan menjadi milyader secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Usiaku sudah 13 tahun dan aku tahu apa yang orang dewasa tahu," kata Jaejoong, menanggapi perkataan Yunho dengan serius, sehingga Yunho tertarik untuk menggodanya lebih jauh.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tau?" Yunho bertanya.

"Banyak." Jawab Jaejoong –singkat.

"Coba kau sebutkan," seperti Yunho menikmati keusilannya.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, hanya untuk membenahi posisi kepalanya yang agak melorot dari pundak Yunho. "Aku tau tentang seks, ciuman, cinta, rumah tangga, semuanya." Jawabnya setelah kembali merasa nyaman.

Kini justru Yunho yang terdiam. Dia menelan ludahnya atas apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong sebelumnya, terutama pada point-point tertentu.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tidak suka anak kecil karena mereka belum matang –contohnya seperti kau. Di usiamu, tubuhmu terlalu kecil dan kurus. Bagaimana aku akan puas nantinya—" dan berikutnya Yunho merasa pundaknya terbebas dari beban, ia mendongak dan melihat Jaejoong duduk dengan segumpal rambutnya yang berantakan, menatapnya cukup tajam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hanya tentang seks saja, huh?!" sembur Jaejoong –dengan sorot emosi di matanya. Yunho jadi tertarik, dan dia bangkit duduk –sedikit memutar posisinya hingga menghadap Jaejoong. "Lagipula memangnya kau tahu, dua atau tiga tahun kedepan mungkin saja tubuhku akan berisi," imbuhnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan kecilnya.

Yunho menyeringai menyebalkan. "Kau tidak akan pernah berubah. Tubuhmu hanya akan sekerempeng ini. _Not sexy at all_," ejeknya –seperti anak kecil. Memang ia sering out of character saat berduaan dengan bocah satu ini.

Jaejoong terdiam, sejak Yunho bicara ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, bocah itu turun dari ranjang Yunho. Meskipun Yunho terus-terusan memanggilnya untuk kembali, tapi sama sekali tak di gubrisnya. Yunho jadi terdiam setelah ditinggalkan. Tak menyangka bahwa perkataannya sampai membuat Jaejoong tersinggung seperti itu. Duh!

Ini bukan seperti Yunho takut Jaejoong memusuhinya. Tapi sejak mereka jadi dekat –setelah Jaejoong yang selalu seenaknya berkunjung dan menentukan banyak hal yang melibatkan dirinya, membuat keduanya menjadi dekat tanpa disadari olehnya. Hampir setiap hari Jaejoong berkunjung kerumahnya –dan itu cukup mengurangi kesepiannya. Makanya, kalau sampai Jaejoong memusuhinya dan tidak mau datang, tentu ia akan merasa sangat kesepian. Haruskah ia minta maaf? Tapi, sedikit konyol menurutnya. Memangnya perkataannya pada Jaejoong terlalu menyakitkan? Ah, entahlah. Yunho kembali berbaring setelah mengacak-acak rambutnya –frustasi.

…

Setelah mandi –Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar mencari makan malam. Ini juga alasan mengapa ia ingin sekali menikah. Ia tinggal sendiri, tapi tidak pernah bisa memasak. Telur goreng dan mi instan adalah makanan yang dapat diolahnya sendiri, selain itu ia angkat tangan atau malah dapurnya yang akan menjadi korban. Kalau dia punya seseorang, maka sudah pasti ia tak perlu lagi kerepotan keluar saat lapar dan pastinya dia tidak akan makan sendiri lagi. Membayangkannya sungguh menyenangkan.

Sambil menikmati makanannya, Yunho mengawasi sekitarnya –kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang membuatnya merasa suka. Tapi kenyataannya disana hanya ada beberapa wanita –yang kira-kira usianya lebih tua dari Yunho, juga beberapa murid sekolah menengah –laki-laki. Melihat mereka, ia jadi teringat Jaejoong. Meskipun para murid yang duduk di meja paling pojok terlihat lebih tua dari Jaejoong, tapi perkiraannya bahwa mereka dan Jaejoong hanya memiliki selisih usia yang sedikit. Sewajarnya Jaejoong memang sering berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, tapi yang ia tahu bocah itu justru lebih senang di rumah. Makanya ia tak heran mengapa kulit Jaejoong bisa sampai putih pucat –itu pasti karena dia jarang keluar rumah. Padahal Jaejoong bukan tipe orang pendiam, bahkan ia banyak bicara dengan siapapun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jaejoong, ia jadi kepikiran soal yang tadi sore. Memangnya dia sudah bicara yang keterlaluan? Ah, mungkin saja Jaejoong yang sedang sensitif. Biasanya meskipun ia bicara sepedas apapun pada bocah itu, Jaejoong tak akan pernah marah –malah justru seperti menebalkan telinganya.

Biar saja Jaejoong kesal padanya, ia yakin besok bocah itu akan dengan seenaknya masuk ke rumahnya seperti biasanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang sengaja tak ia buat lama, Yunho mampir ke salah satu mini market untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Ia juga mengambil beberapa es krim saat tak sengaja ia ingat tentang Jaejoong. Jadi, sambil menenteng kantung plastiknya, pria itu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia sengaja tak terlalu cepat –demi menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa setiap pori-pori kulitnya.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong, ia melongok untuk melihat melewati pintu pagar –iseng. Tak disangkanya Jaejoong sedang duduk di teras, dan perbuatannya kepergok sampai ia tak bisa mengelak, hanya harus mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong berseru, sambil berlari ke arahnya. Nah, kan benar? Jaejoong bertingkah seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Padahal ia masih ingat betapa muramnya wajah anak ini saat meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Oh, hai." Katanya, balas menyapa. Ia tersenyum kaku, saat Jaejoong membuka pintu pagar dan mereka jadi berdiri berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau duduk di luar?" tanyanya kemudian, bermaksud berbasa-basi.

Jaejoong mendengus, menatap mata kecil Yunho dengan kesal. "Aku sedang merenung. Dan itu gara-gara kau, tau!" serunya lagi sampai Yunho mengeluh pelan –atas suara Jaejoong yang terlalu kencang.

"Maaf. Maaf," katanya –menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah agar ia terlihat benar-benar menyesal.

"_No way_!" balas Jaejoong –anak itu melipatkan tangannya di dada dengan angkuh. "Tidak akan selain kau menuruti keinginanku," lanjutnya.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Memangnya apa keinginanmu?"

"_You have to marry me_," Jaejoong berkata dengan suara rendah, dan tatapan serius. Mata besarnya berkilat, seolah ini bukanlah diri Jaejoong yang biasanya.

Mendecak, Yunho memutar matanya –merasa kali ini bocah itu sudah keterlaluan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan tertawa getir.

"Sadarlah, Kim Jaejoong. Kau masih anak-anak. Fokuslah belajar supaya prestasimu bertahan atau bahkan naik. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal konyol begini," katanya –dengan gaya menasehati ala kakak pada adiknya. Suaranyapun melembut meskipun ia sempat akan memenangkan emosinya. Bagaimana tidak, menurutnya Jaejoong sudah terlalu banyak bermain-main.

Jaejoong tidak langsung merespon, malah hanya berdiri ditempatnya –dengan pandangan mata yang entah fokus kemana.

"_Jaa_. Masuklah. Udara menjadi semakin dingin," kata Yunho –menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong kemudian melangkah ke rumahnya –tepat disebelah rumah Jaejoong. Ia sebenarnya masih merasa khawatir melihat Jaejoong hanya berdiri –tak mau beranjak.

Entah apa yang sudah dipikirkan Jaejoong –tapi dari dulu anak itu memang suka mengungkapkan ketertarikannya secara langsung pada Yunho. Tapi menurutnya hal itu hanya sebuah candaan yang selalu berujung Jaejoong menekuk wajahnya. Dan setelah anak itu tau bahwa ia sedang gencar ingin mencari pasangan untuk menikah, maka semakin gencar pula ia mengungkapkan ketertarikannya, bahkan yang sekarang bukan hanya sekedar suka tapi malah memintanya untuk menikah dengannya. Astaga.

"Hei, Jaejoongie! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis, huh?! Ada apa?!"

Yunho yang sedang menggantungkan jaketnya ke dalam lemari, mendengar suara wanita –yang adalah Ibu kandung Jaejoong. Ia juga mendengar Jaejoong membalas Ibunya dengan suara bergetar tapi tidak bisa ia tangkap dengan benar. Hanya yang paling jelas adalah suara pintu yang dibanting. Geez. Pasti itu perbuatan Jaejoong –setiap ia kesal pasti akan meluapkannya dengan membuat keributan. Wajar juga perilakunya begitu, karena Jaejoong adalah anak kesayangan seluruh keluarganya. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki diantara 8 orang kakaknya yang lain. Dari cerita yang ia dengar, keluarga Kim begitu mengharapkan bahwa anak mereka yang berikutnya adalah seorang laki-laki, dan benar saja Tuhan mengabulkannya. Otomatis sejak itu Jaejoong menjadi anak kesayangan. Bahkan diusianya yang menginjak remaja, ia tak pernah melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti seharusnya anak laki-laki lakukan. Dari cerita Jaejoong juga, orangtuanya tidak mengizinkan ia untuk ikut suatu klub olah raga yang terlalu menguras tenaga, makanya Jaejoong bergabung di klub badminton di sekolahnya.

Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong menangis –apakah itu karena dia? Sudah jelas kan. Satu-satunya orang yang membuat Jaejoong mematung di depan pintu pagar rumahnya adalah dia, jadi pasti anak itu menangis karenanya.

Kalau begitu reaksinya, ia merasa bahwa Jaejoong memang serius dengan setiap pengakuannya bahkan untuk yang hari ini. Tapi, bukankah terlalu ekstrim untuk bocah seusianya tertarik pada pria yang usianya 10 tahun lebih tua dibandingnya. Setaunya tipe remaja adalah sesama remaja atau setidaknya hanya selisih beberapa tahun saja. Dia sampai heran, apa yang dilihat Jaejoong darinya –yea walaupun ia akui bahwa ia memang tampan tapi bukankah seharusnya tipe anak muda bukan sedewasa dirinya?

Apa mungkin Jaejoong menyalah artikan perhatiannya selama ini? Meskipun ia sering sengaja membuat Jaejoong kesal, tapi di dalam beberapa kesempatan dia akan berubah menjadi sangat perhatian. Mungkin itu yang membuat Jaejoong jadi seperti ini. Ah, seharusnya dia bisa mengatasi masalah seperti ini. Ia akan merasa tidak enak pada orangtua Jaejoong –yang sudah sangat baik terhadapnya- kalau mereka tau tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bisa saja mereka mengira bahwa ia yang sudah meracuni pikiran Jaejoong.

Ia mengusap wajahnya. Sepertinya ia harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ini secepat mungkin –ia akan mulai memikirkannya.

…

Entah kenapa, ia tak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja. Pikirannya terganggu tentang masalahnya dan Jaejoong semalam. Kalau sampai Jaejoong menangis begitu, berarti masalahnya serius, bukan? Tapi seingatnya ia tak mengatakan hal-hal yang tak pantas. Geez, kenapa anak itu malah mengacaukan konsentrasinya? Padahal lusa ia harus menyelesaikan laporannya.

"Yo, Yunho?" suara husky yang khas menarik perhatian Yunho yang sedang menggeser-geser mouse komputernya tanpa maksud tertentu. Ia menoleh ke arah dimana ia lihat seorang pria bermata sipit, menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho –tak tertarik.

"Kau kelihatannya sedang tidak bersemangat. Kenapa?" pria itu bertanya, seperti peduli padanya. Yea memang, mereka cukup dekat berhubung keduanya sama-sama berasal dari negara yang sama, tapi kadang ia masih merasa canggung saat harus saling memberi perhatian. Bagaimanapun mereka belum lama saling mengenal.

Yunho tak menjawab, ia malah melihat wanita yang mejanya di samping pria itu ikut memperhatikan –sepertinya merasa penasaran juga dan menyadari kalau dia sedang berbeda hari ini.

Ia bepikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menceritakan masalahnya pada rekan kerjanya, siapa tau justru ia akan mendapat solusi. Selain itu, dari yang ia dengar –Park Yoochun itu cukup handal menghadapi orang lain. Bahkan beberapa kali ia mendengar orang-orang menyebutnya player. Bisa saja masalah ini sudah menjadi bidangnya.

Dan pada akhirnya Yunho menceritakan masalahnya saat istirahat makan siang. Yoochun dan Mako –wanita tadi, menunjukkan reaksi bahwa mereka seperti tak percaya. Yea, siapapun juga akan memberi reaksi yang sama setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Yunho bertanya, terdengar bahwa ia cukup frustasi.

Yoochun menggumam, menggosok janggutnya dengan jemari. Pria itu terlihat berpikir sebelum menumbukan kepalan tangannya di atas telapak tangan yang lain. "Aku tahu," katanya agak berseru.

"Hm?"

"Patahkan hatinya, maka dia tidak akan mengerjarmu lagi," katanya dengan wajah berseri, seolah idenya adalah yang paling benar.

"Eh? Mematahkan hati anak-anak? Itu kejam!" komentar Mako, yang mendapat anggukan dari Yunho.

"Tidak masalah. Justru patah hati akan membuatnya sedikit lebih dewasa. Pokoknya aku yakin dia akan menyerah," Yoochun begitu semangat mengutarakan idenya, membuat Yunho tak mampu mengelak lagi. Kalau dipikir benar juga. Mungkin dengan cara membuat Jaejoong patah hati dengan menunjukkan kekasih palsunya, anak itu akan berhenti mengharapkannya.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk juga," gumam Yunho.

"Tentu saja." sahut Yoochun, seperti tidak terima bahwa idenya tidak dihargai secara sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau kau sudah setuju, berarti kau memerlukan Mako untuk membantumu," imbuhnya sambil menepuk pundak Mako. Wanita itu memprotes, tak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain, apalagi sampai berbohong dan membuat anak kecil patah hati.

Tapi setelah ia didesak oleh Yoochun, dan melihat betapa frustasinya Yunho –Mako bersedia. Dan orang-orang tersebut membicarakan tentang waktu yang pas. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan bahwa hari ini juga misi tersebut akan dilaksanakan.

…

Sepulang dari kantor, Yunho membawa Yoochun dan Mako ke rumahnya. Mereka sedang mengawasi keadaan di rumah Jaejoong. Karena belum ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong akan keluar rumah, mereka berbincang-bincang di teras rumah Yunho –seputar masalah di kantor, terkadang juga menyinggung masalah dengan Jaejoong. Setengah jam berikutnya, sampai Mako ingin menyerah karena menurutnya hari semakin sore, justru mereka akhirnya melihat Jaejoong keluar dari rumah. Anak itu sedang memakai sepatunya, sepertinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Yoochun buru-buru memerintahkan Yunho dan Mako untuk bersiap, bahkan mendorong Yunho sampai pria itu hampir tersungkur.

Dan jadilah sekarang mereka berdiri didepan pintu pagar Yunho –bersandiwara seolah-olah Mako akan pamit pulang, sedangkan Yunho menunggunya sampai mendapatkan sebuah taksi. Saat itu, pintu pagar rumah Jaejoong terbuka, dan munculah Jaejoong. Perhatian anak itu langsung tertarik, karena Yunho dan Mako sengaja mengeraskan suara mereka.

"Oh! Jaejoong," Yunho bertindak seolah ia terkejut atas kemunculan Jaejoong disana, begitu juga dengan Mako. Jaejoong hanya merespon sekenanya.

"Ah, jadi ini Jaejoong itu? Manis sekali ya?" kata Mako, suaranya dibuat lebih manis dari biasanya. Padahal ia tipe wanita yang sedikit boyish. "Hai, Jaejoong~ aku adalah kekasih Yunho-san. Salam kenal ya?" imbuhnya, masih dengan segala gesture yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh," Jaejoong menggumam. Meskipun Yunho sempat melihat matanya seperti melebar –menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut, tapi bocah itu tetap bersikap datar. "Baguslah, kalau akhirnya Yunho mendapatkan kekasih. Selamat ya?" katanya kemudian, dengan senyuman yang entah mengapa sangat getir dimata Yunho. Pria itu sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mendadak rasanya ia menyesal telah melakukan hal konyol begini. Ia membiarkan Mako yang mengatasi sisanya, sementara ia masih tak bereaksi, hanya menatap punggung kecil Jaejoong yang menjauh.

"Yes! Berhasil!" seru Mako –merayakan keberhasilan mereka untuk membuat Jaejoong patah hati. Yoochun bergabung, dan memuji akting Yunho maupun Mako yang menurutnya setara dengan aktor dan aktris drama di tv-tv. Mereka sudah yakin bahwa Jaejoong patah hati, karena sudah jelas dari raut wajahnya –bocah itu benar-benar kecewa. Matanya yang bulat dan berkaca-kaca, sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Karena merasa urusan mereka sudah selesai, Yoochun dan Mako pulang. Tinggalah Yunho yang kini melepaskan jasnya, menyimpannya di lemari pakaian. Ia mengusap bekalang kepalanya, merasa dirinya menjadi aneh. Bukankah seharusnya ia lega karena dengan menyakiti Jaejoong begitu, mungkin saja bocah itu akan berhenti mengharapkannya? Tapi setelah melihat raut kecewa Jaejoong, juga mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca, membuat sisi lain dirinya membodohkan perbuatannya. Ia mengerang –meraih handuk dengan serawutan kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi, sekedar menyegarkan pikiran.

…

"Jaejoongie! Keluarlah! Sudah waktunya makan malam!"

Yunho berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mencukur jenggot. Pria itu dapat mendengar suara ibu Jaejoong sangat jelas dari kamar mandi. Jaejoong sudah pulang ke rumah lagi?

"Jaejoongie! Kau belum tidur bukan?!"

Lagi, Ibunya masih berseru, memintanya untuk keluar. Apakah Jaejoong mengurung dirinya di kamar? Ah, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena yakin penyebab Jaejoong sampai seperti itu adalah dia.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, yang disekitar janggutnya masih tersisa jejak krim cukur yang menempel. Ia menghela nafas tapi tak merasa lega. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa rasanya menjadi sangat berat karena sudah membuat Jaejoong seperti itu? Mungkin saja dia adalah cinta pertama Jaejoong, tapi justru ia menghancurkannya. Sungguh, bocah itu tidak akan punya kenangan manis pada cinta pertamanya.

"Argh!" erang frustasi Yunho –mengacak rambutnya yang basah. Dalam dirinya menggebu untuk melompat ke jendela kamar Jaejoong sekarang. Ia menyesal.

…

Sudah dua hari sejak waktu itu –selama itu ia tak pernah bicara dengan Jaejoong. Kalau tak sengaja mereka bertemu, Jaejoong selalu bertingkah seolah tak melihatnya, dan selalu memiliki cara untuk menghindarinya. Padahal ia ingin sesekali berbicara dengan bocah yang sebelumnya sering keluar masuk rumahnya. Sejak itu, ia merasa kesepian lagi. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang membuatnya mengomel atau merasa ingin menggodanya. Jaejoong benar-benar menghindarinya. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Kalau sampai seperti ini hasilnya tentu ia akan memikirkan ulang rencana Yoochun waktu itu. Tapi percuma, semuanya sudah terlanjur dan ia bingung harus bagaimana untuk memperbaikinya.

Khusus hari ini, perusahaannya mengizinkan para karyawan untuk pulang lebih awal dikarenakan beberapa hal. Yunho yang melihat jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, segera meluncurkan mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat –yang pasti ia belum akan benar-benar menuju rumahnya.

Seingatnya, sekolah Jaejoong berakhir sekitar pukul setengah 4 –prediksinya ia akan sempat bertemu Jaejoong. Nanti ia akan beralasan kebetulan ada keperluan di sekitar sekolahnya, kemudian melihat Jaejoong dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Menurutnya tidak akan sulit untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan anak itu.

Kini ia sedang memarkir mobilnya di sekitar sekolah Jaejoong. Dari tempatnya memarkir, ia dapat memperhatikan siapapun yang keluar maupun masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, ia melihat segerombolan remaja berseragam mulai keluar gerbang –membuat suasana jadi ramai seketika. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, dan melongok bak penguntit amatir supaya tak terlewatkan sosok Jaejoong yang mungkin saja ada diantara mereka.

Dan ia bersyukur karena penampilan Jaejoong cukup khas, jadi tak sulit menemukannya diantara kerumunan orang. Iapun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya –tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari Jaejoong dan dua orang kawannya mulai meninggalkan area sekolah –berlawanan dengan tempatnya. Mempercepat langkahnya, Yunho yakin ia akan berhasil mendapatkan Jaejoong kemudian meminta maaf.

"Jaejoong!" Yunho berseru sebelum Jaejoong dan kedua temannya menyeberang jalan. Ia melambai saat ketiganya berbalik dan menatapnya heran –apalagi Jaejoong, bocah itu terlihat terkejut tapi berusaha menutupinya. Lalu sebelum Yunho sempat mengambil langkah lebih dekat, Jaejoong menarik teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka –menyeberang dengan beberapa kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Yunho melebarkan matanya, tapi ia tak menyerah. Dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya, ia segera mengejar dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menepuk pundak Jaejoong –sedikit menariknya pula supaya jadi berbalik padanya.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong bicara dengan wajah datar yang sungguh asing bagi Yunho. Pria itu menatap ketiga bocah yang menatapnya tajam. Meskipun mereka 10 tahun lebih muda, tapi ia merasa terintimidasi juga.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu. Bisakah kau pulang bersamaku?" kata pria itu –mendadak tak punya cukup percaya diri untuk menghadapi bocah berusia 13 tahun.

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab –ia melihat pada kedua orang temannya lebih dulu sebelum kembali menatap Yunho dengan kedua bola mata besarnya.

"Tidak. Aku juga punya urusan dengan teman-temanku,"

"Aku mohon, Jaejoong. Ya?" dia masih memohon, seperti bukan dirinya saja. Bahkan dengan tidak tau malu ia memohon dihadapan murid sekolah menengah.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho merasa penasaran dengan responnya. Bocah itu justru berbalik, dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari Yunho bersama kedua temannya. Mereka terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu, sampai dua teman Jaejoong pergi lebih dulu.

"Aku sebenarnya sibuk, tapi hanya kali ini saja aku memberimu kesempatan," ujar Jaejoong dari tempatnya, tanpa menatap Yunho. Dia memperlakukan pria berusia 23 tahun seperti teman sebayanya –yang sedang ia musuhi pula. Geez. Andai saja pikiran Yunho sedang tidak kacau, mungkin ia akan anti diperlakukan demikian.

Sesuai permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya perintah Jaejoong, mereka berdua berada di taman yang letaknya masih di sekitar sekolah Jaejoong, jadi tidak heran kalau disana juga ada beberapa bahkan banyak murid berseragam sama seperti yang Jaejoong gunakan.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan," kata Jaejoong –dengan gaya angkuh. Kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di dada, tanpa memandang pada lawan bicaranya pula.

Yunho menghela nafas. Sungguh, ia seperti tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia begitu jadi penurut pada apa yang diperintahkan bocah ini?!

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal yang waktu itu," katanya setelah membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah. Lalu ia merasa suasana menjadi hening. Jaejoong tidak merespon, bocah itu masih memandang ke objek lain.

"Aku menghargai bahwa kau mungkin memang menyukaiku, tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin bagi kita untuk—"

"Tidak mungkin, apanya?!" mendadak Jaejoong berseru, membuat Yunho agak terlonjak ditempatnya berdiri. Ia baru akan kembali membuka mulut saat melihat mata besar Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin orang dewasa sepertimu menganggap aku ini masih belum mengerti apa-apa –dan menganggap rasa sukaku hanya didorong oleh emosional semata," Jaejoong melanjutkan, kedua tangannya terkulai dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Tatapannya terlihat rapuh, sampai Yunho ingin menghindarinya. "Padahal aku serius menyukaimu. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan perbedaan usia kita, karena aku tau suatu hubungan tidak membutuhkan apapun selain dua orang yang sama-sama saling menginginkan," bocah itu masih bicara, seperti tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Yunho.

"Dengar Jaejoong—"

"Kau yang dengarkan aku!" sembur bocah itu. Yunho dibuat terlonjak sekali lagi, dan jadi patuh karena ia kemudian diam.

"Aku tau, kau membohongiku tentang wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu waktu itu," katanya –mengalihkan pandangannya saat Yunho melebarkan mata kecilnya.

"Yang membuatku kecewa adalah kenapa kau sampai berbuat sejauh itu demi membuatku berhenti mengharapkanmu?"

Yunho gelagapan, ternyata bocah ini benar-benar cerdik untuk mengetahui kebohongannya. Astaga. Kalau tau begini, ia tidak akan pernah mau melakukan saran dari Yoochun. Justru sekarang ia merasa sangat malu –juga bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Jaejoong. Aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu," kata Yunho, menahan dirinya agar ia dapat menyampaikan apa yang dipikirkannya secara benar. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk bersamaku—" suara Yunho tenggelam begitu saja di tenggorokannya. Matanya dengan jelas melihat Jaejoong beruraian airmata, bahu sempitnya bergetar.

"Kenapa… kau tidak mengerti juga?" ujar bocah itu agak terbata. Kemudian dengan punggung tangannya, ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Kenapa yang selalu kau bicarakan hanya usia, usia, dan usia?! Apa yang salah dengan perbedaan usia kita, huh?! Ayahku 12 tahun lebih tua dari Ibuku. Tapi sampai sekarang mereka baik-baik saja," lanjutnya dengan mata yang memancarkan berbagai emosi. Yunho sampai dibuat terpana.

"Jaejoong…" Yunho menelan ludahnya –mendadak suaranya seperti tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka akan menyaksikan Jaejoong menangis begini, dan itu karena ulahnya. Bagaimana cara Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya, membuatnya miris dan ingin memeluk bocah itu. Selain itu ia semakin dibuat terkesima dengan pemikiran Jaejoong yang seperti seusianya. Mungkin memang Jaejoong hanya 13 tahun, tapi bocah ini berbeda dari mereka yang seusianya.

Bagaimana ia menangis, menunjukkan seberapa perih yang dirasakannya. Dan itu berarti, bocah ini tidak main-main tentang perasaannya. Entah mengapa, satu sisi dari diri Yunho sedang memberontak, ingin membenarkan setiap ucapan Jaejoong lalu menyerah begitu saja.

"Baiklah," sekali lagi Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya, memandang Yunho dengan ketegaran yang dipaksakan. "Seperti keinginanmu, mulai sekarang aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Aku akan mengembalikan semua benda yang pernah aku pinjam, dan akan mengambil barang-barangku yang aku tinggalkan ditempatmu," imbuhnya –mimiknya sangat serius, sampai Yunho seperti lupa bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah seorang anak berusia 13 tahun.

Hening. Yunho mendadak tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jaejoong sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa ia akan benar-benar pergi darinya –tak mau berurusan dengannya. Meskipun rumah mereka hanya bersebelahan, tapi tidak mustahil ia akan benar kesulitan bertemu anak ini lagi. Rasa-rasanya, bagian terdalam dari hatinya berteriak tak rela, mendorongnya untuk berkata apapun untuk mencegah Jaejoong, tapi tak satupun kata meluncur dari mulutnya.

Belum sempat Yunho menguasai dirinya, ia justru dibuat semakin kacau saat Jaejoong dengan formalnya membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk selama ini," kata bocah itu –masih dalam keadaan membungkuk. "Arigatou, Niisan," kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak, sementara sebelumnya saat ia memintanya untuk menambahkan embel-embel kakak, bocah itu selalu menolak. Ia pikir, panggilan kakak tidak akan berdampak banyak terhadapnya, akan tetapi kini setelah Jaejoong benar-benar menyebutkannya, dadanya menjadi sesak. Seperti ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menghilang. Ditambah ia harus menyaksikan sosok Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh.

Kakinya bergetar, dalam dirinya terus mendorongnya supaya mengejar Jaejoong sebelum bocah itu semakin menghilang. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya mulai membawanya menuju Jaejoong –menggapai bocah itu dalam pelukannya –dan dengan sungguh-sungguh ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong –seorang bocah yang selama ini tak pernah ia bayangkan akan memiliki kisah begini dengannya.

Jaejoong belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya saat tiba-tiba Yunho memeluknya, justru kini pria tersebut menciumnya dengan kesungguhan yang dapat ia rasakan dari setiap sentuhannya. Merasa bahwa dirinya akan meleleh, Jaejoong mencengkram erat kemeja dibagian pundak Yunho –menikmati bagaimana bibir keduanya saling menempel, menyalurkan kehangatan penuh getaran yang mendebarkan, namun nyaman. Ia pikir hari ini hatinya akan benar-benar hancur, akan tetapi ia tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Hatinya tidak salah, telah memilih Yunho sebagai seseorang yang disukainya.

"Ayo kita menikah,"

_Poke_. _Poke_.

Jaejoong mencolek lengan Yunho –sementara pria itu masih meringkuk di kursi kemudinya. Kedua lengannya ia lipatkan diatas kemudi, dan wajahnya dibenamkan disana. Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong masih bisa menangkap warna merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinga pria tersebut. Lucu. Setelah mereka saling melepaskan diri, Yunho seperti baru sadar bahwa mereka ada di tempat umum. Kemudian dengan membabi buta menariknya pergi dari sana, dan berakhir seperti ini di dalam mobilnya.

"Yunho—"

"Urusai!"

Seruan Yunho bukannya membuat Jaejoong gentar, bocah itu malah menertawakannya. Berbeda dengan Yunho, ia merasa tidak peduli bahwa mereka sudah berciuman ditempat umum. Menurutnya itu bukanlah hal yang memalukan.

"Yunho, aku lapar," kata Jaejoong –ia berusaha menarik perhatian Yunho. Disamping, sebenarnya ia memang merasa lapar. Ia mendengar Yunho menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas, tapi tak merubah posisinya. Geez.

"Niisan—"

Gerakan Yunho yang mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Ia tak menyangka, panggilan tersebut memberikan reaksi yang demikian.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Argh!" erang pria itu, seperti sangat frustasi. Tapi Jaejoong menikmatinya. Ia jadi bisa melihat wajah merah padam Yunho dengan jelas sekarang.

"Tapi aku lapar,"

"Baiklah. Kita jalan,"

Akhirnya Yunho menyerah, dan menuruti apa yang diminta oleh Jaejoong –seperti ia adalah seorang butler. Pria tampan itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tidak nyaman, merasa suasana jadi canggung. Ia masih tidak mempercayai dirinya, telah mencium bocah ini di tempat umum. Memalukan.

"Yunho,"

"Hm?"

"Meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukai kopi, tapi saat rasa itu datang dari mulutmu, aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya,"

Hampir saja Yunho membanting stirnya, akibat perkataan Jaejoong yang tanpa beban membicarakan ciuman mereka. Astaga, padahal dia sendiri mati-matian menahan rasa malu, tapi bocah ini malah memperkeruh keadaan. Kini, semburat yang perlahan sudah berhasil di kendalikannya, malah muncul lagi, disertai keringat dingin. Ia bahkan mulai curiga, Jaejoong yang seperti ini apakah benar-benar polos atau berpura-pura polos? Argh! Kenapa malah jadi begini?!

Tapi, meskipun begitu –tak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa hatinya merasa sangat lega, dan ia tidak merasakan suatu penyesalan sedikitpun karena telah mengambil langkah ini. Ia yang akhirnya menyerah pada Jaejoong, justru membuat perasaannya jadi sangat ringan. Apakah sebenarnya selama ini ia juga mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Jaejoong? Hanya karena logika yang dijunjung tinggi olehnya, membuat perasaan itu jadi tertimbun dan tenggelam tanpa bisa ia sadari? Entahlah, yang pasti ia tak menyesal.

Jaejoong benar, perbedaan usia mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang harus membuat mereka tak jadi bersatu. Cinta tidak memerlukan hal semacam itu –yang diperlukan keduanya adalah bahwa mereka saling menginginkan.

"Yunho, coba kau tebak apa saja yang sudah aku makan?"

"Mana aku tau!"

"Kau kan sudah menciumku tadi! Seharusnya kau tau,"

"Argh, berhenti membahas itu, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Ahahaha!"

Dan selisih 10 tahun diantara mereka, menjadi sesuatu yang samar ketika keduanya saling menyayangi.

…

Fin.

…

Yuhuuuuu~~ saya datang lagi~~ setelah berbulan-bulan ngilang huhuhu

Sebetulnya saya lagi sibuuuuuuk banget. Ngurusin ini lah, itu lah, nyelesaiin inilah, itulah T^T

Maaf ya setelah lama ngilang, muncul malah bawa ff beginian.

Saya ngerjain ini aja nyari waktu luang kalau pas lagi nganggur (someone: lu nganggur terus perasaan -)

Tenang aja, ff yang lain bakal di lanjut kok~~~ tapi nanti ya~

Hari jumat saya bakal seminar proposal nih, terus cuma dikasih waktu 3 hari buat revisi, jahat banget ga? TT

Oiya, ff ini kayanya bakalan series deh, atau berhenti disini aja? Ah, masih bingung soal itu. Takutnya bilang series tapi ntar kelanjutannya lama banget, kaya Jung Family version 2 yang saya tau sebenernya itu yg ngreview beberapa orang aja, tapi bisa gitu jadi sampe 70 xD

Maaaaffff, saya juga sedang mencari ide buat nerusin kelanjutan Jung Family version 2 –tapi mungkin ya lamaan, yah kira-kira sampe si kembar Junchan n Changmin 2 tahunan lah #digebukinrame-rame

Sabarrr yaa~~ Maklum, semester akhir jadi sok sibuk gini TT

Ngomong-ngomong nih ya, ada yg demen sama Kuroko No Basuke? Nah yang kebetulan OTPnya KagaKuro kalau berkenan baca saya bikin ff, modal iseng sih hehe

Banyak sih yang pengen saja omongin tapi mendadak lupa –"

Intinya thanks buat para readers yang setia baca ff gaje saya, juga yg meluangkan waktu buat nunggu kelanjutannya. Huweee saya terharuu hiks hiks #nangisceritanya

Doakan proposal ga banyak yg harus direvisi ya, biar cepet kelar lanjut ke skripsi deh, Amin.

Maaf kalau ada error2 atau kata yg susah di mengerti. Dan sebenernya ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu doujin, tapi ga mirip2 amat kok, saya cuman ambil pointnya aja ^^

Oke, sampai jumpa yaaa~~~

Muruyama-san 3


	2. Whenever we are

Title: Whenever we are

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Genre: Romance, humor.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They belong to themselves and God. Only the plot is mine.

Author: Muruyama-san

Warning! Boy x Boy. Adult Yunho! x Teenager Jaejoong!. If you don't like it, don't try to read it, key? ^^

Tanoshinde koze xDD

…

Gulp.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yunho menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mengalir hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, juga setitik muncul di pelipis. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi ia harus berhadapan dengan kekasihnya –Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam dengan aura hitam menguar dibelakangnya, mengerikan. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa saat sedang dalam suasana hati kurang bagus, Jaejoong akan semengerikan ini.

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian waktu itu –dimana Yunho berhasil mengalahkan egonya untuk bersama Jaejoong, tapi juga mempermalukan diri sendiri didepan publik lantaran mencium anak dibawah umur didepan banyak orang. Geez, kalau mengingat itu dia seperti ingin mengubur wajahnya. Tapi sekarang, permasalahannya bukan itu –Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya saat dia sedang menikmati makan malam, duduk dihadapannya dan sudah membuatnya merasa ketakutan. Tanpa bicara, bocah itu seperti mengintimidasinya.

"J-jaejoong, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho setelah berhasil menelan nasi di tenggorokannya dengan susah payah.

Jaejoong masih betah menatapnya tajam, sampai bocah itu menghela nafas dan menopang dagunya –seperti bosan.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Yunho bertanya lagi, dengan berhati-hati.

Brak!

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah memukul meja dengan tangannya, membuat Yunho berjingkat, terkejut bukan main. Astaga, sebenarnya bocah ini kenapa –pikirnya. Apa dia sedang memasuki masa pubertas? Tapi, bukannya Jaejoong sudah puber? Entahlah.

"Tentu saja salah!" Jaejoong berseru, nada suaranya terdengar jengkel. Bocah itu kembali menopang dagunya, wajahnya ditekuk meskipun tetap terlihat manis.

"Memang… apa yang salah?"

Satu hembusan nafas terdengar kasar dari mulut Jaejoong. Anak itu memejamkan matanya, seperti berusaha menahan emosinya. Sungguh, Yunho benar-benar tidak punya ide tentang apa yang sudah dialami bocah ini, sampai dia jadi seperti sekarang.

"Sebenarnya…" Jaejoong mengubah posisi duduknya, jadi lurus menghadap Yunho. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata kecokelatan milik sang kekasih –tidak setajam tadi memang.

"… kapan kau akan melamarku, huh?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Huh?" Yunho mengedipkan matanya, kurang paham atas apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang 'Ayo kita menikah'?" kata Jaejoong dengan serius. "Sejak waktu itu aku menunggumu untuk datang ke rumahku, dan membicarakannya dengan orangtuaku. Tapi jangankan seperti itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah membahasnya lagi," ujarnya kemudian, dia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, seperti malas melihat reaksi Yunho.

Yunho menelan makanannya, bahkan ia belum benar-benar mengunyahnya. Dia tau sekarang. Jadi yang Jaejoong permasalahkan adalah perkataannya yang waktu itu? Jadi, dia menganggapnya serius? Astaga!

"Aku memang bilang begitu, tapi kau kan masih sekolah, Jaejoong," kata Yunho, mencoba memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya walau sebenarnya ia agak merasa lucu. Ternyata meskipun suka bersikap dewasa, Jaejoong tetaplah bocah dan terkadang masih terlalu naïf. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

Jaejoong mendecak, dan kembali menatap Yunho –bosan. "Mau sekarang atau nanti juga sama saja, kan?"

"Oi, kau kan tau –di setiap sekolah pasti melarang siswanya untuk menikah," Yunho masih mencoba membuat Jaejoong sadar. Dia memperhatikan bibir Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak, seperti mengejek perkataannya. Sekali lagi ia merasa lucu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau dengan mudahnya bilang seperti itu? Itu sama saja kau PHP!" Jaejoong berkata dengan kesal, juga ia terlihat malas menatap Yunho.

"PHP?" Yunho mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Pemberi Harapan Palsu, tau!" sembur Jaejoong, membuat Yunho agak terlonjak. Pria itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, masih tidak mengerti.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" Jaejoong bangkit dengan kasar, dan berjalan menghentak meninggalkan ruang makan Yunho.

Yunho tidak banyak bereaksi, bahkan sampai ia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya agak dibanting. Kemudian ia menghela nafas –menatap kembali makanannya. Mendadak ia merasa tidak nafsu lagi. Pria itupun lalu mulai membereskan meja makannya, mencuci peralatan makannya agar tidak menjadi pekerjaan menumpuk.

…

Yunho menutup laptopnya –pria itu melepaskan kacamata bacanya, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja nakas kecil. Matanya kemudian melihat pada jam kecil disana, yang menunjukkan pukul hampir sepuluh malam. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan mendengus kecewa lantaran tak ada satupun pesan balasan dari Jaejoong. Sebelum mulai berkutat dengan laptopnya, ia sempat mengirim beberapa pesan untuk kekasihnya dan ternyata sampai sekarang ia belum menerima balasannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar kesal. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak tenang.

Ia lupa, kalau yang dihadapinya hanyalah bocah berusia 13 tahun –dimana ia mengambil informasi tanpa mengolahnya lebih dulu. Memang benar, bahwa Jaejoong kadang membuatnya heran dengan pemikiran dewasanya, akan tetapi faktanya dia tetaplah anak-anak. Kata-katanya yang waktu itu, pasti Jaejoong sudah sangat percaya dan serius mengharapkannya. Kalau seperti itu keadaannya, ia malah jadi seperti mempermainkan kekasihnya.

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, karena baru menyadari kesalahannya. Seharusnya lain kali ia lebih berhati-hati saat berbicara.

Sambil membawa ponselnya, Yunho berjalan menuju ke arah balkon kamarnya –ia membuka pintunya dan berdiri menempel pada pembatas besi. Balkon ini saling berhadapan dengan balkon kamar Jaejoong yang lampunya masih menyala. Kemungkinan bahwa Jaejoong belum tidur.

Ia membuka flip ponselnya, dan mendial nomor Jaejoong. Beberapa detik menunggu, ia mendengar nada sambung disana.

Yunho menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga untuk memastikan. Ia samar-samar mendengar suara dering ponsel Jaejoong. Dan saat suara itu berhenti, buru-buru Yunho menempelkan lagi ponselnya ke telinga. Ia tidak mendengar apapun.

"Halo?" ujarnya untuk memulai percakapan. Ia mendengar suara Jaejoong membalas dengan menggumam. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" katanya kemudian.

"Belajar," jawab singkat Jaejoong. Geez, Jaejoong benar-benar sedang marah. Normalnya, Jaejoong selalu banyak bicara.

Mencari akal, Yunho melihat sekelilingnya dan matanya menemukan sesuatu. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan mulai memanjat pembatas besi.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu sampai selarut ini, meskipun itu untuk belajar," katanya –dengan sebelah tangannya meraih dahan pohon yang lumayan besar, untuk membantunya memijakkan kaki disana.

Memang, diantara rumahnya dengan rumah Jaejoong terdapat pohon besar yang katanya sudah lama tumbuh disana –jadi oleh si pemilik, dilarang untuk menebangnya. Yunho tak merasa keberatan, karena pohon tersebut sama sekali tidak mengganggu, lagipula sekarang dia malah menemukan bahwa pohon itu cukup bermanfaat.

"Hup!" Yunho berhasil sampai di balkon Jaejoong, tapi ia masih belum mau bersuara.

"Huh?! Kau sedang apa?" terdengar suara Jaejoong –dari ponsel juga dalam kamarnya. Yunho tertawa kecil merasa lucu juga lega. Beruntung tidak ada yang menangkap basah ia menyeberangi rumah orang lain, dan menganggapnya sebagai pencuri.

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia dengan kukunya malah mengetuk pintu kaca balkon Jaejoong –bibirnya tidak henti mengulas senyuman.

"Oi, Yunho?" Jaejoong kembali bersuara, dan Yunho sekali lagi membalasnya dengan ketukan ringan dipintunya. Ia sebenarnya juga bermaksud menakuti Jaejoong.

Tidak ada suara dari dalam maupun diponselnya. Yunho mengernyitkan kening heran, ia baru akan mengetuk lagi pintunya saat mendengar langkah mendekat. Cepat-cepat Yunho membenahi dirinya –bersamaan dengan tirai di pintu tersebut, yang dibuka dengan cepat.

Ia mengembangkan senyumam lebar, sedangkan Jaejoong agak terlonjak karenanya. Oops, sepertinya dia sedikit berlebihan.

Dia menahan nafas saat Jaejoong membuka pintu balkonnya, kemudian menutup flip ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!" Jaejoong berseru, seraya mendorong Yunho untuk jadi berdiri di tempat yang lebih gelap.

"Aku rindu padamu, jadinya aku kemari," kata Yunho –ia sadar ia terdengar bodoh tapi hal itu mungkin akan membuat Jaejoong menjadi lebih tenang. Masih dengan senyumannya, ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan bola mata besar dan beningnya. Bocah itu tidak berkata apapun. Tentu saja itu membuat Yunho heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya agak salah tingkah. Ia heran, apakah ia sudah membuat kesalahan lagi?

Dengan angkuh Jaejoong melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku hanya sedang mencari kebenaran," katanya.

"Huh?" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak paham.

"Aku tidak mau tertipu oleh kata-katamu –untuk yang kedua kalinya,"

"Eh?!" Yunho melebarkan matanya.

Jaejoong sudah berkata begitu –yang artinya bocah ini menganggapnya tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh pada perkataannya. Sudah jelas ini pasti berhubungan dengan yang tadi. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tidak terpancing emosi.

Ia menyimpan sebelah tangannya di pundak Jaejoong, sementara kekasihnya itu masih memasang wajah kesal.

"Dengar. Soal yang waktu itu, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud hanya main-main," katanya –yang membuat Jaejoong perlahan memudarkan wajah kesalnya.

"Meskipun kita tidak bisa menikah sekarang –karena kau masih sekolah, bukan berarti nanti kita tidak benar-benar menikah. Aku serius akan menikahimu, tapi setelah kau lulus sekolah. Selama apapun itu, aku hanya akan menikah denganmu. Kau mengerti?" tutur Yunho –dengan halus juga mencoba mencari kata yang akan mudah dimengerti oleh anak seusia Jaejoong.

Perlahan namun pasti, sepertinya pertahanan Jaejoong mulai runtuh. Kedua tangan bocah itu terkulai begitu saja dimasing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Mata besarnya kembali menatap pada mata Yunho –namun kali ini malah jadi berkaca-kaca.

"Yunho…" desis bocah itu –salah satu tangannya terangkat, balas menyentuh tangan Yunho dipundaknya. Yunho tersenyum lembut dan memeluknya –membuat wajah Jaejoong terbenam diperpotongan lehernya.

"Ingat, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan hubungan kita, Jaejoong," ujar Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Iapun mendapat balasan yang sama, juga merasakan Jaejoong mengangguk di lehernya.

Keduanya saling melepaskan diri beberapa saat kemudian. Yunho mendengus lucu melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berantakan. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya di masing-masing pipi Jaejoong, ia mengusap jejak airmata disana. Ternyata bocah ini cukup sensitif juga –pikirnya. Ia kemudian membuat Jaejoong agak mendongak, sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya –begitu Yunho semakin menekankan bibirnya. Iapun memegang kedua tangan Yunho yang masih bertengger di pipinya –dan mulai menikmati ciuman mereka yang kesekian kalinya, dengan penuh cinta dan perasaan sampai membuat dadanya seperti akan meledak kapan saja.

Diakhiri dengan satu lumatan kecil, Yunho kembali menegakan wajahnya –dimana itu artinya ia meninggalkan bibir Jaejoong. Bocah itu membuka matanya perlahan, dan mengatur nafasnya dengan benar. Yunho tersenyum puas –mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Kapanpun kita akan menikah, itu bukan suatu masalah," kata Yunho setelah menghadiahi sebuah kecupan di kening Jaejoong.

"Makanya, kau harus belajar dengan sungguh-sunggur agar tidak mendapat kesulitan di sekolahmu," imbuhnya menggurui, tak lupa bahwa ia juga tetap harus bersikap layaknya orang dewasa, meskipun Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengangguk –ia menatap Yunho dengan kilatan semangat dimatanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil program sekolah 2 tahun saat aku SMA," ujarnya dengan menggebu-gebu. Yunho tertawa kaku, tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong jadi akan sangat bersemangat.

"Itu bagus," kata Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Nah, kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus pulang sebelum orangtuamu menemukanku ada di balkon kamar anaknya," katanya kemudian. Ia memeluk Jaejoong sekilas sebelum mulai akan memanjat pembatas besi sampai ia merasa ujung baju dibagian belakangnya ditarik-tarik.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan… memohon? Argh! Ini kelemahannya.

Iapun mengurungkan niatnya, dan jadi berbalik untuk kemudian merengkuh Jaejoong seraya menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman yang kali ini sedikit lebih dalam dan basah ketimbang sebelumnya. Mereka saling menautkan lidah, menimbulkan suara kecapan yang mengudara. Seperti terhanyut, keduanya jadi sulit untuk melepaskan diri. Kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin menipis bukan menjadi masalah lagi. Mereka hanya sangat menikmati bibir masing-masing yang melumer menjadi satu.

"Jaejoong!" suara seruan seorang wanita mengejutkan keduanya. Masing-masing langsung melepaskan diri, dan menjadi panik.

"Iya, Mama! Ada apa?" Jaejoong menyahut, ia melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu balkon agar suaranya tidak terhalang sehingga ibunya jadi tidak curiga.

"Apa kau sedang tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ng, tidak. Ini aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur kok!" sahut Jaejoong –sambil melirik Yunho yang meringis.

"Baguslah. Jangan begadang,"

Jaejoong maupun Yunho menghembuskan nafas setelah mendengar langkah kaki menjauh. Kemudian keduanya saling menatap dan tertawa lucu.

"_Jaa_, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang," Yunho berkata dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya. Jaejoong meresponnya dengan anggukan. Tapi kemudian keduanya sama-sama diam, sampai Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat dan mengecup samping kepalanya.

"_Oyasuminasai_," ujarnya sebelum mulai memanjat pembatas besi.

"_Oyasuminasai_," Jaejoong membalas –melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. Iapun menyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya di pembatas besi, memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang sibuk memanjat pohon untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia tertawa-tawa sendiri saat Yunho terlihat kesusahan, tapi akhirnya pria itu berhasil.

Mereka masih saling menatap –melalui balkon masing-masing.

Yunho dengan noraknya membuat love-sign dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu norak!" sahut Jaejoong meskipun ia tertawa dan merasa senang.

Yunho tertawa singkat, lalu mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam. Bocah itu mengangguk sebelum melakukan kecupan jarak jauh.

"Itu lebih norak!" Yunho balas mengejek. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, setelah Jaejoong menutup pintu balkonnya. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya ia benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan remaja yang 10 tahun lebih muda daripada usianya. Menurutnya tidak terlalu buruk. Ia bahkan merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat berkencan dengan mantan pacarnya terdahulu. Jadi menurutnya usia sama sekali tidak masalah. Toh, mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati hubungan ini.

Sambil bersiul, Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkonnya. Ia baru akan beranjak menuju kamar mandi saat merasa ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Pria itu segera merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sebuah pesan diterimanya –dan Jaejoong adalah pengirimnya.

Berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia membuka pesannya.

_Oyasuminasai._

_I 3 you._

Yunho tertawa singkat –ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia menyimpan ponselnya di pinggir wash table dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari kran.

Setelah mengeringkan wajah dan tangannya, ia keluar membawa ponselnya sambil mengetikan sesuatu disana.

Pria itu kemudian meninggalkan ponselnya –dengan flip yang terbuka dan layar yang menampilkan sebuah balasan pesan.

_I love you too._

** Fin **

Please! Jangan gebukin saya! Saya tau cerita ini norak pake banget, dan saya juga gak tau darimana saya dapet ide norak begini /

/sujud dihadapan YunJae/ Maap saya membuat kalian berdua jadi keliatan norak disini T^T

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf buat telat updatenya.

Pikiran saya lagi budrek-budreknya (merek obat sakit kepala?) nih gara-gara bimbingan skripsi ga buru di ACC huhuhu rasanya kaya makan nanas rasa semangka (?)

Setiap mikirin skripsi jadi down deh TvT /kok lu curhat?/

Boro-boro lanjutin fanfic. Eh, tapi begitu liat review reader-san semangat jadi kekumpul lagi deh. Hidup ini gak cuman buat mikirin skripsi kan? /ditabok dosen/

Dari sekian banyak fanfic saya, baru ini yang saya bikin lanjutannya. Habisnya sekarang ini buat dapetin ide itu susaaaah bingo (biar dibilang gaul). Kalau ada ide, selalu macet ditengah jalan, atau ga bingung gimana numpahinnya (dikira beras?) kedalam cerita. Alhasil saya bikin dulu deh kelanjutan yang bener-bener ada ujungnya, yah meskipun saya rasa ini juga gak berujung ya? author galau.

Oh iya, di chapter yang sebelumnya ada kesalahan nih. Sebenernya abis Yunho nyium Jaejoong dan bilang 'ayo kita menikah' seharusnya ada tanda pergantian latar (?). soalnya jadi aneh kan itu tiba-tiba Yunho sama Jaejoong ada didalem mobil aja. Heran sih, kok tandanya ilang gitu aja, padahal tadinya ada. '-'

Btw, thanks buat para reader-san, cium nih :* /digampar/

Tanpa kalian aku tak akan sesemangat ini. /kasih love-sign ala Yunho/

Nah, sekarang ada balesan review nih –soalnya selama ini saya ga pernah balesin review kan? Sebenernya pengen terus gitu, tapi kadang waktunya ga sempet. Jadi, kalau ada yang bingung atau pengen kenalan (eciye PD) PM aja~ saya orangnya ga serem kok 'v'

Sini sini~ datang ke saya reader-san~~ /disambit/

Yup, langsung aja ke sesi balesan review yaaa~~ *love*

**Niaretha**

Iya, kayanya Jaejoong memalsukan identitas. Mungkin aslinya dia udah 30 tahun *oops* tapi berhubung badannya kontet jadi ngakunya tigabelas /digebukin Jaejoong/

Thanks ya udah bersedia baca. emot senyum, takutnya ga kebaca /apaan?/

**PURPLE-KIMlee**

Iya. Menurut info yang saya dapat, sedari bayi Jaejoong memang udah bisa ganti baju sendiri. /apa dah?/

Thanks sudah baca fanfic ini ^-^

Makasih karena udah beneran suka, maksudnya sukanya ga bohongan haha /plak/

Ini ada kok kelanjutannya~ dan jawabannya pasti udah ditemukan diatas kaaan? Ayo ngaku? (?)

Thanks sudah meluangkan waktu baca ini yaa xD

**Dhea Kim**

Terima kasih, Keren xD

Terimakasih, tapi bener ketawa ga? '-'

**Shipper89**

Hahahahahahaha

Eh? Apa sih yang lucu? /plak/

Ini dibuat series kok ^-^

Thanks ya udah baca *kiss*

**Kissyoochun6002**

Iyaa, ini udah dibuat series.

Thanks sudah baca *kiss*

**Mickeyrang**

Thank you *hug*

Hope you like this chapter ^-^

**Ai Rin Lee**

Wah~~ keren yaaa ayah dan Ibunya Ai. xD

Tuh kan, harusnya Yunho bikin itu sebagai cerminan. -_-"

Iya, ini berseries kok. Semoga suka ya. Eh, tapi yang kali ini norak ding. Hati-hati hati jadi cenat-cenut ntar pengen nabok saya '-'

Thank you buat doanya yaaa, eh doain lagi dong supaya skripsinya lancar. /ga tau diri/

Dan thanks udah sempetin baca *kiss*

**Dienha**

Cieee siapa tuh cinta? Gebetan baru ya :3 *eh?

Iya, thanks ya udah baca *kiss*

**MyBabyWonKyu**

Woah, suka pedo ya? Sama aku jugaaa. Lagi demen cari doujin yang blabla x shota blabla, tapi jarang ih u,u

Padahal pedo itu kan manis banget ya /

Iya, ini jadi series kok.

Thanks ya udah baca *hug*

**Elfsissy701**

Eh, apaan yang manis? Minta dong! (?)

Iya ini dilanjut kok.

Thanks udah meluangkan waktunya *kiss*

**Belanja900**

Terimakasih *kiss*

Semoga suka kelanjutannya ya~~ 'v'

**Guest**

Seru ya? Kaya film action gitu ga sih? (?)

Iya, ini dibuat berseri-seri kaya matahari yang terbit dari ufuk timur. /ngaco ah/

Makasih doanya yaaa, muah muah muah *kiss*

Thanks udah baca juga xD

**5351**

Iya, ini udah dilanjut. Semoga suka.

Thanks yaa *kiss*

**YunJae**

Jaejoong polosnya cuman akting deh kayanya. /plak/

Jawabannya ada diatas yaa ^-^

Thanks udah baca *kiss*

**guest**

ehh, lebih lucu ketawanya guest-san (?). lucu-lucu menggemaskan. xD

Woah, sampe 17/19 tahun?

Jaejoong segitu, saya seberapa ya? /ngitung/

Semoga suka ya. Dan thanks udah baca *kiss*

**foreverOTP**

Iya dong, Jaejoong gitu loh. /Jaejoong jalan di red carpet/

Yunho biar udah tua /digebuk/ tapi galauan ya.

Thanks ya udah baca *kiss*

**ShinJiWoo20202**

Iya, aslinya Yunho umurnya emang 13 kok, tapi dikali 3 loh. /digebuk Yunho/

Yunho mah kegedean buat jadi kucing, dia mah gorilla :3 itu loh sodaranya rilala hahaha

Eh? setau saya kelas 9 itu SMP kelas 3 deh. Apa berubah ya? '-'

Btw, thanks udah baca *kiss*

**Guest**

Wah, udah 3 yang namanya Guest. Bisa dapet piring pecah nih ntar xD

Thanks yaa, semoga suka kelanjutannya *kiss*

**7D**

Iyaaa, saya setuju Yunho dipanggil om! /bawa spanduk/ /disambit/

Jaejoong ga jenius kok, nilai di raportnya aja banyak yang merah.

Maklum waktu ngisi, gurunya keabisan tinta item, jadi pake yg merah deh. /makin ngaco/

Thanks for you *kiss*

Semoga suka ceritanya.

**nickeyYJcassie**

Aku ga asing deh sama nickname ini. Nickey eonnie kaaan? /sok kenal/

Hehehe, iya akupun sadar kalo ide ceritanya pasaran, soalnya aku dapetnya pas lagi beli ikan teri cabe-cabean, eonnie T^T

Itu aslinya JJ jongkok banget kok soal cinta, maklum dia sebelum punya Yunho adalah jones yg benci malem minggu, eon. /plakk/

Iya, ini bikin series kok eon. Dan soal JJ yg 17 tahun itu… /ngitung/

Anyway, thanks ya eon udah nyempetin baca *kiss*

**Misschokyulate2**

Eh, engga kok. Sebenernya ini saingan sama cerita cintanya wiro sableng dan gurunya /ngaco/

Thanks udah baca yaa *kiss*

Semoga suka kelanjutannya.

**Kichan**

Kichan. Kise chan ya? /sok tau/

Ahahaha, aku lagi kesemsem sama pair KagaKuro nih. Asem tuh mereka, bikin orang sering meleleh aja. xD

Yup, thanks ya udah baca-ssu (?) *kiss*

**Metacho137**

Iya, ini dilanjutin kok.

Dan soal itu, kayanya bakal kejawab dichapter-chapter selanjutnya. Tapi entah chapter berapa. /plakk/

Thanks ya udah baca, semoga suka *kiss*

Daaan, thanks buat para reader-san sekali lagi. *peluk, cium*

Maafkan daku apabila terjadi kesalahan yg disengaja maupun tidak dlm bertutur kata (?).

Atau karena ide ceritanya yg aneh.

But, I've tried my best to done this one. Heheh.

So, mind to review?

Salam,

Muruyama-san *love*


	3. Meeting

Title: Meeting

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Sung Il (OC), Kim Nagisa (OC), etc.

Genre: Romance, humor.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They belong to themselves and God. Only the plot is mine.

Author: Muruyama-san

Warning! Boy x Boy. Adult Yunho! x Teenager Jaejoong!. If you don't like it, don't try to read it, key? ^^

Tanoshinde koze xDD

…

Yunho baru saja selesai mandi saat ia samar-samar mendengar suara bel. Pria itu lantas dengan serampangan menarik sebuah celana longgar dari dalam lemari pakaian, dan membiarkan bagian atasnya polos dengan sebuah handuk kecil setengah basah tersampir di lehernya. Ia buru-buru turun dari lantari dua, menuju pintu utama dimana disana ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya membuka pintu.

Mengulas wajah ramah, Yunho membuka pintunya –tapi begitu matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri disana, ia malah jadi dibuat terheran-heran. Jaejoong. Huh?! Tumben sekali dia mau menekan bel lebih dulu? Dan… wajahnya menunjukkan sesuatu –ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disana.

"Oh, Jaejoong. Ada apa? Tumben kau—"

"Yunho gawat!" desis Jaejoong –dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap Yunho dengan tajam juga penuh kegundahan tersirat.

"Huh? Apanya yang gawat?" Yunho melongok keluar, melihat ke sekeliling –waspada apabila ada orang mencurigakan yang mungkin sedang ditakuti oleh kekasihnya ini. Ia menarik lengan kecil Jaejoong –membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya dengan pelukan sekilas.

Jaejoong terlihat menggigit bibirnya –alisnya berkerut menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak tenang dengan pikirannya. Bocah itu bahkan seperti tidak ingin menatap Yunho yang sedang menunggu penjelasannya.

"Ada apa, Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho, tidak sabaran dibuat menunggu terlalu lama apalagi harus melihat gerak-gerik aneh kekasihnya.

"Papa dan Mamaku tau kalau kita berpacaran," kata Jaejoong pada akhirnya meski ia sempat menelan ludah sebelum mengatakannya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menatap Yunho –hanya untuk menyaksikan bagaimana mata sipit pria itu berubah melebar. Yea, dia sudah memperkirakan reaksi yang demikian.

"B-bagaimana bisa mereka tau? Lalu bagaimana reaksi mereka?" kata Yunho, kelabakan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia belum siap kalau orang lain apalagi orangtua Jaejoong tau tentang hubungan yang selama ini mereka jalin. Bagaimana tidak, orang-orang akan menyangsikan hubungan dengan usia terpaut jauh seperti mereka, meskipun seharusnya hal itu adalah hal yang lumrah mengingat banyak pasangan menikah dengan jarak usia yang lumayan. Tapi, yang orang lain mungkin sangsikan adalah karena ia mengencani seorang pelajar. Duh.

Menghela nafas, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ceritanya panjang. Intinya bermula saat orangtuaku melarangku untuk sering datang ke tempatmu, mereka khawatir aku akan mengganggumu. Maka dari itu, sejak kemarin aku tidak datang. Karena tidak tahan, jadinya aku secara tidak sengaja jadi menyebutkan hubungan kita," tutur Jaejoong, dengan raut wajah berubah-ubah. Mungkin kalau situasinya berbeda, Yunho akan langsung memeluk atau mencium bocah lucu tersebut.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa didekat mereka –mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan frustasi. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada orangtua Jaejoong? Pastilah mereka menduga bahwa ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang kotor pada anak mereka, yea meskipun hampir. Tapi sejauh ini, ia tidak pernah membiarkan Jaejoong sampai menunjukkan bagian paling pribadinya, begitupun sebaliknya. Meskipun Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya sendiri, yang sudah sewajarnya melakukan hal intim dengannya –tapi ia masih ingat bahwa Jaejoong hanyalah bocah berusia 13 tahun. Setidaknya selama ini ia masih dapat mengendalikan dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan hal terpenting itu.

"Mereka mengundangmu untuk makan malam –malam ini," ujar Jaejoong pelan, malah terdengar seperti gumaman. Hal itu membuat Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya seketika, menatap Jaejoong seolah tak percaya. Karena tidak mendapatkan suatu tanda bahwa kekasihnya sedang bercanda, Yunho menghela nafas panjang seraya ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Habis sudah dirinya malam ini. Kalimat apa yang pantas ia tuturkan nanti, untuk menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dan Jaejoong?

"Ah, Jaejoong…" Yunho menggumam, ia seperti tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya dan semakin merasa frustasi. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah yang akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya bertemu dengan orangtua kekasihnya –makan malam bersama untuk memperkenalkan diri, akan tetapi khusus yang kali ini… apakah ia dapat bersikap sewajarnya nanti?

"Bagaimana kalau mereka meminta kita untuk berpisah?" terdengar suara Jaejoong –sedikit bergetar, membuat Yunho kembali mendongak, menatap kekasihnya yang masih saja berdiri didekat kakinya. Bocah itu menatap ke satu titik, wajahnya terlihat sendu. Ia mengusap wajahnya –tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya, sementara ia sendiri juga sedang kacau.

Wajah sendu Jaejoong adalah kelemahan Yunho yang lain –pria itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, membimbingnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia membiarkan bocah itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya, sementara ia memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

"Kau tenang saja, mereka tidak akan sampai meminta kita untuk berpisah," desis Yunho didekat telinga Jaejoong. Ia mengecup ringan pipi kekasihnya –berusaha menenangkannya meskipun didalam ia sedang berteriak frustasi. Bagaimana bisa mulutnya menuturkan kata semanis itu, sementara ia sendiri belum yakin atas apa yang akan dijelaskannya nanti. Ia jadi hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan pikirannya larut bersama aroma khas dari tubuh sang kekasih.

…

Seperti bermimpi –kini Yunho sudah siap dengan pakaian yang menurutnya pantas untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam di rumah orangtua kekasihnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin –berkali-kali ia merubah gaya rambutnya. Bahkan ia sempat memakai gel rambut berlebihan, dan menyisir rambut bagian depannya kebelakang. Tapi setelah ia pikir bahwa itu terlalu kaku, Yunho dengan konyolnya mencuci lagi rambutnya sampai bersih sebelum mengeringkannya dengan hairdryer. Kemudian ia hanya berakhir menggunakan gaya rambutnya yang biasa, dan dengan sendirinya merasa sangat konyol. Dia bukannya sedang akan melamar Jaejoong atau apa –justru seharusnya ia menunjukkan dirinya secara apa adanya supaya memberikan kesan tersendiri pada orangtua Jaejoong.

Ia melihat pada jam tangannya –dan segera bergegas karena ia sudah sedikit terlambat. Setelah berada diluar rumahnya, dengan hati-hati ia memastikan keadaan rumah Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, jujur ia merasa gugup. Dalam bayangannya pasti ada saatnya ia akan diajak bicara serius oleh kedua orangtua Jaejoong. Kini, ia merasa jauh lebih gugup ketimbang saat menghadapi orangtua mantan pacarnya dulu.

Selama berjalan menuju rumah Jaejoong yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah pagar tembok, ia berharap bahwa waktu berputar lebih lambat. Ia tidak siap dengan apa yang akan orangtua Jaejoong bicarakan padanya. Apakah mereka akan menyalahkan ia yang mengencani anak berusia 13 tahun? Atau malah apa yang ditakutkan Jaejoong benar terjadi, bahwa mereka meminta bahwa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong untuk diakhiri saja. Meskipun usia hubungannya dengan Jaejoong baru akan beranjak ke satu bulan, akan tetapi berat baginya untuk mengakhiri hubungan tersebut. Mungkin karena ia merasa tak pernah begitu dicintai oleh para mantan pacarnya, dan kini ia menemukan seseorang yang begitu sangat menginginkannya, jadi perasaannya secara tak mudah ingin terus mempertahankan Jaejoong bersamanya. Jaejoong begitu pintar membuatnya merasa sangat dicintai –sampai terkadang ia sendiri menjadi kagum sekaligus heran, bagaimana bisa anak seusianya berbuat hal semacam itu. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak akan bisa kalau harus berpisah dengan Jaejoong.

Dan tanpa ia sadari –setelah malah terlalu larut dalam berbagai dugaannya, Yunho sudah berada didepan pintu rumah keluarga Kim. Ia menelan ludah –kenyataan bahwa ia harus menekan bel disana sangat mengguncang mentalnya –ah mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Akan tetapi ia merasa telapak kakinya berubah dingin.

Baru saja ia akan mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan bel, pintu dihadapannya malah terbuka –membuatnya agak terlonjak melihat sosok Jaejoong berdiri dihadapannya. Bocah itu juga terlihat kaget atas kehadirannya.

"Oh, hai. Selamat malam," kata Yunho –mendadak menjadi canggung menghadapi orang lain yang bahkan hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya pernah ia jamah. Keadaan tersebut, membuatnya merasa menjadi pecundang sekaligus konyol.

"Aku baru saja akan menjemputmu," sahut Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi tertentu di wajahnya. Bocah itu menyingkir, memberikan ruang pada Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam. "Masuklah," ujarnya kemudian tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho.

Diperlakukan demikian, Yunho malah semakin menjadi salah tingkah. Bahkan kakinya terasa berat hanya untuk melangkah melewati pintu, padahal sebelumnya ia lumayan sering berkunjung ke rumah ini. Ia penasaran, apakah pada situasi ini –mereka tetap dapat makan malam seperti biasanya?

"Oh! Yunho-kun!"

Yunho hampir tersungkur kalau saja ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lantaran malah disambut oleh Ibu Jaejoong –Kim Nagisa, wanita keturunan asli Jepang. Wanita yang masih muda dan cantik itu mengembangkan senyuman ceria, khasnya seperti biasa. Meskipun begitu, rasa gugup Yunho belum juga mau berkurang.

"Selamat malam, Nagisa-san," katanya –mati-matian agar tidak terbata.

Nagisa-san menghampiri mereka, dan menggiring keduanya untuk segera menuju meja makan dengan alasan bahwa Ayah Jaejoong sudah kelaparan tanpa menyadari bahwa kenyataan itu membuat wajah Yunho pucat pasi. Ia mungkin saja disambut baik oleh Nagisa-san yang terkenal dengan keramahannya, tapi bagaimana dengan ayah Jaejoong yang jauh lebih tenang? Selama ini ia tidak pernah membicarakan sesuatu selain tentang masalah pekerjaan atau olahraga dengan pria itu.

Sesampainya di meja makan –Yunho menarik nafas dengan pelan. Ia tidak mungkin akan terlihat gugup dihadapan kedua orangtua kekasihnya. Harusnya ia lebih bersyukur karena sebelumnya mereka pernah berhubungan baik –ia harap setelah inipun tetap begitu.

"Selamat malam, Yunho-kun," sapa Ayah Jaejoong –Kim Sung Il dengan ramah seperti biasa tapi senyum tipisnya kali ini terlihat sedikit menyeramkan dimata Yunho.

Yunho sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Selamat malam, Sung Il-san," balasnya kemudian. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di samping ayahnya. Anak itu terlihat jadi pendiam sekarang –pastilah ia merasa khawatir. Karena hal tersebut, Yunho berjanji tidak akan membuat segalanya jadi berantakan. Ia sudah jauh lebih dewasa dibanding Jaejoong, jadi sudah tugasnya untuk menjadi penyelamat bagi hubungan mereka berdua.

"Nah, duduklah, Yunho-kun. Nasinya keburu dingin," ujar Nagisa-san –menggamit lengan Yunho dengan lembut, membawanya semakin dekat dengan meja makan. Yunho berusaha bersikap biasa, dengan tersenyum ramah sementara ia duduk tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Mendadak ia jadi merasa bahwa menatap Jaejoong didepan kedua orangtuanya adalah suatu hal yang sangat berat.

Selama mereka menikmati makan malam, tidak banyak topik yang dibicarakan sehingga bagi Yunho sangat sulit untuk menelan nasinya. Tapi tingkah ceria Nagisa-san yang sering membangkitkan suasana, cukup menolongnya untuk setidaknya menghabiskan nasi padat dalam mangkuknya. Sebenarnya suasana tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dari biasanya –Jaejoong juga masih tetap manja dan menyisihkan beberapa sayuran yang langsung mendapat ancaman dari Ibunya bahwa uang jajannya akan dikurangi sehingga bocah itu akhirnya menjejalkan sayuran yang tidak disukainya ke dalam mulut dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Lucu sekali. Selama ini, Yunho tidak begitu ketat meminta Jaejoong untuk tidak menyisakan makanan apapun ketika mereka hanya makan berdua saja.

Setelah hampir semuanya selesai –kecuali Jaejoong yang sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu makannya, Nagisa-san beranjak untuk menyiapkan pencuci mulut. Ia bahkan bertanya tentang buah yang paling Yunho sukai –tapi justru Jaejoong yang menjawabnya. Yunho merasa saat itu suasana jadi sedikit tegang.

"Kalau begitu, Jaejoong-kun bantu Mama mencuci buah ya?" kata Nagisa-san sebelum meninggalkan meja makan. Yunho menatap Jaejoong –berharap bocah itu menolak akan tetapi justru dengan bersemangat Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan meja makan beserta beberapa sayuran yang masih tersisa di piringnya. Secara tak sadar Yunho menelan ludahnya –hanya berdua saja dengan Sung Il-san membuatnya jadi gugup kembali.

Suasana di meja makan itu seperti menjadi sangat sunyi –hanya suara dentingan botol sake dan bibir gelar beradu saat Sung Il-san menuangnya. Yunho merasa ingin mengubur kepalanya dibawah meja makan. Bahkan ia jadi mulai ragu, apakah sebaiknya ia yang lebih dulu membuka obrolan tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong?

"Sekarang jalanan semakin padat ya?" Sung Il-san membuka obrolan, Yunho bersyukur bahwa pria itu tidak langsung pada intinya. Dengan berbasa-basi lebih dulu, mungkin ia dapat menjadi lebih tenang.

"Benar. Itu karena semakin banyak orang yang jadi lebih suka menggunakan mobil pribadi untuk bekerja," kata Yunho menanggapi –disamping ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dan sedikitnya ia terganggu. Ia sendiri, hanya menggunakan mobil pribadinya disaat-saat yang terdesak saja selain itu ia memilih untuk naik kereta.

Sung Il-san menggumam, meneguk sedikit sakenya dengan tenang. "Aku suka denganmu yang lebih sering naik kereta dibanding naik kendaraan pribadi," katanya, menunjuk Yunho dengan gelas sakenya. Hal itu membuat Yunho merasa sedikit besar kepala, tapi ia tetap harus rendah hati didepan orang lain.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku kadang merasa malas untuk naik kereta, tapi demi mengurangi polusi dan kepadatan lalu lintas –jadi apa boleh buat," katanya –dan mendengar ayah Jaejoong hanya menggumam. Duh, kalau saja ia bisa mencari topik lain. Tapi, mendadak kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir cepat.

"Oh iya," ujar pria berkumis tipis tersebut –membuat Yunho yang mendengarnya jadi menegang. Ia yakin bahwa setelah ini pembicaraan akan berubah ke arah yang lebih serius. "Aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya lebih dulu dari Jaejoong," imbuh pria itu –menggunakan bahasa Korea yang kental, sehingga tanpa sadar Yunho menelan ludahnya. Apa ayah Jaejoong bermaksud supaya pembicaraan mereka tidak dicuri dengar oleh yang lain? Mengingat ibu Jaejoongpun tidak begitu pandai berbahasa Korea.

"Anu… soal itu aku—"

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Jaejoong tentang hubungan kalian?" kata Sung Il sekali lagi, menyela perkataan Yunho yang terbata, namun wajah pria itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu jadi Yunho tidak dapat menentukan apakah dia sedang marah atau tidak.

Yunho mengangguk dengan kaku –tidak bermaksud menutupinya apalagi ia sudah bertekad akan memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. "Apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar," katanya dengan lebih tenang. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai dapat menguasai dirinya. Disaat yang menentukan seperti ini, ia tentu tidak boleh terlihat takut ataupun ragu.

Menghela nafas, Sung Il meneguk sekali sakenya kemudian menyimpan gelasnya di meja dengan agak menghentakannya –membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget. Tapi berikutnya pria itu terdiam, terlihat seperti mengendalikan dirinya. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa keringat dingin mulai muncul lagi, dan Yunho merasa telapak tangannya basah.

"Sejujurnya aku sebagai orangtua tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan terhadap hubungan kalian ini," ujar Sung Il –terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Di satu sisi aku merasa khawatir karena Jaejoong masih anak-anak, dia sering bertindak diluar kendali karena emosinya yang belum stabil. Dan di sisi lainnya, aku merasa bersyukur karena orang itu adalah kau –karena kita sudah lama menjadi tetangga, aku jadi tau bagaimana sifatmu. Sejauh pengamatanku, kau adalah pria baik-baik," imbuhnya tanpa memberi celah pada Yunho untuk menanggapi.

Mendengar penuturan ayah Jaejoong barusan, entah apakah Yunho harus merasa terlalu senang. Ia sedang was-was, karena pembicaraan ini belum berujung.

"Mungkin kelihatannya hubungan kami memang aneh –sementara Jaejoong hanya 13 tahun. Akan tetapi, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaganya. Aku tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal yang merugikannya kelak," kata Yunho setelah kepalanya mati-matian berusaha merangkai kata yang tepat untuk diungkapkan pada pria yang seperti sedang mengujinya disana.

"Hm, yea. Akupun dengar sendiri dari Jaejoong bahwa kalian belum pernah melakukan seks," kata Sung Il dengan terlalu santai, seolah yang ia bicarakan sama sekali bukan suatu hal yang tabu –sementara Yunho, ia tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

"T-tentu saja. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang merugikan Jaejoong, termasuk hal tersebut," Yunho berkata dengan suara agak parau –tenggorokannya seperti tercekat setelah memikirkan bahwa ia sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang agak tabu disini, bahkan ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

Sung Il mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yunho yang sedang menangkup gelas minum kosongnya –sambil menatapnya sekilas dengan wajah merona. Ia tersenyum kecil –kemudian mengangkat botol sakenya dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada gelas kosong milik Yunho. Pria tampan itu terlihat kaget, tapi segera mengangkat gelasnya dengan gesture khas Korea. Sambil menuangkan isi sakenya, ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya –sejak awal ia memang sudah menyukai keberadaan Yunho, disamping sikapnya yang baik, ia juga suka karena Yunho adalah orang Korea –sama sepertinya. Setelah sekian lama hidup dikelilingi orang Jepang, akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang berasal dari negara kelahirannya. Ia seperti menemukan kembali jati dirinya, dan setiap kali melihat Yunho –ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri saat masih muda apalagi kini ia tau bahwa mereka berdua mempunyai selera yang sama –yaitu menyukai seseorang berketurunan Jepang, meskipun Jaejoong memiliki darah Koreanya juga.

"Bersulang!" seru Sung Il tiba-tiba setelah menuangkan sake kedalam gelasnya pula. Ia mendekatkan gelasnya dengan milik Yunho, dan disambut oleh pria itu meskipun kelihatannya ia tidak siap.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak begitu terbiasa dengan alkohol –perutnya kadang suka bermasalah kalau berurusan dengan cairan tersebut akan tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat suasana jadi tidak bagus, sehingga ia meneguk habis sake dalam gelasnya. Ia menyimpan gelasnya di meja –meskipun sedikit khawatir tentang perutnya nanti, tapi ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya pula saat melihat ayah Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa pria itu menyetujui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong meskipun tidak ada kalimat yang menunjukannya terucap. Yea, melalui gesturenya saja Yunho sudah paham –dan mungkin ayah Jaejoong juga berharap hal yang sama.

Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong dan Ibunya datang dengan membawa beberapa piring buah yang sudah diiris dengan rapih. Mereka menyiapkan piring-piring tersebut di atas meja, sampai akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan gelas digenggamannya dengan bergantian.

"Kau minum sake?" tanyanya seperti terkejut juga heran.

"Huh? Sung Il-kun juga?!"

Baik Yunho maupun Sung Il hanya tersenyum konyol –mereka baru sadar bahwa telah melakukan kesalahan disini sementara perut mereka mulai menunjukkan reaksinya.

…

"Dasar. Aku sudah melarang Sung Il-kun untuk meminum sake karena perutnya bermasalah, tapi dia bersikeras ingin pamer didepan kekasih anaknya jadi dia sampai nekad minum," ujar Nagisa-san –menggerutu pada Yunho yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya –pria itu tersenyum dengan wajah bersalah. "Gara-gara dia, Yunho-kun jadi kena juga," imbuh wanita cantik yang beberapa saat lalu datang bersama Jaejoong dengan alasan khawatir. Baik Yunho maupun Sung Il, keduanya jadi terkapar ditempat tidur masing-masing akibat reaksi sake pada perut mereka. Beruntung kali ini sakitnya tidak separah sebelumnya –disamping ia sudah diberi obat juga oleh Nagisa.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang hanya diam memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah khawatir, walau sebelumnya ia sempat melihat bocah itu seperti akan meledak karena kesal. Jaejoong memang sudah tau bahwa ia lemah terhadap alkohol, oleh karena itu ia jadi marah saat tau Yunho meminum sake.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang," kata Yunho –tangannya mengusap perutnya sekilas, memastikan bahwa disana sudah tidak terlalu bermasalah.

Wanita cantik itu mengeluh –Yunho jadi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wanita ini mengomel pada ayah Jaejoong.

"Yunho-kun, karena Sung Il-kun percaya padamu, aku jadi tidak khawatir lagi," kata wanita itu, tiba-tiba membahas topik yang lebih serius. Wajah cantiknya mengulas senyum lembut yang tulus. Yunho jadi tidak tau harus merespon apa, ditambah ada Jaejoong pula disana. Ia akan menjadi malu untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang manis. "Yah, walaupun dari awal aku sudah tau bahwa Yunho-kun adalah pria baik-baik," katanya kemudian, dan terkekeh pelan. Mau tak mau Yunho jadi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya –ia melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat merona dan bocah itu menolak beradu pandang dengannya.

"Terimakasih atas kepercayaan kalian," Yunho tersenyum lebih lebar, sampai ia sempat melupakan rasa sakit diperutnya. Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong sudah pasti direstui oleh kedua orangtua Jaejoong, dan dia merasa sangat lega.

Nagisa-san tersenyum manis dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Nah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kami pulang agar kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," wanita itu bangkit berdiri –kemudian melambaikan tangan untuk pamit dari sana, tak lupa ia juga mengajak Jaejoong untuk pulang meskipun ia sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya disana.

Keduanya masih sama-sama terdiam –sampai akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa seperti malah kau yang sedang sakit?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Yunho tanpa ekspresi yang jelas disana. Yunho merasa bahwa bocah ini jadi mirip ayahnya sekilas. "Aku bingung, harus kesal atau senang sekarang," ujar Jaejoong dengan lugunya. Hal itu membuat Yunho tidak dapat menahan tawanya –apalagi melihat bagaimana alis Jaejoong menekuk, menunjukkan bahwa ia memang sedang bingung.

Yunho yang merasa gemas, ia bangkit duduk dan meraih Jaejoong untuk menciumnya –akan tetapi sebelum bibirnya menempel pada bibir kekasihnya, Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menghindar. Mata sipit Yunho melebar, menerima penolakan dari Jaejoong. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan keheranan sekaligus penasaran.

"Jaejoong, kenapa—"

"Mulutmu bau sake, aku tidak suka," ujar bocah itu –menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangan. Mata besarnya yang bening menatap Yunho dengan iritasi.

Menghela nafas, Yunho kembali berbaring. Ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendapat ciuman, akan tetapi ia tidak dapat menahan senyumannya atas tingkah lugu sang kekasih.

Jaejoong perlahan menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah, ia dibuat terpesona akan senyuman Yunho meskipun ia sudah menolak untuk berciuman. Hal itu membuat perutnya seperti tergelitik akan sesuatu. Sebagai gantinya, ia menunduk dan mengecup pipi Yunho dengan bibirnya yang selalu basah.

"Terimakasih. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak tau kenapa aku merasa harus berterimakasih padamu," kata Jaejoong setelah meninggalkan jejak hangat dan basah di pipi Yunho. Pria itu berkedip menatapnya sebanyak dua kali, sampai kemudian tertawa terbahak sambil sesekali mengeluh atas perutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong," katanya dengan tulus –ia memang semakin yakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah jatuh pada bocah dihadapannya. Suatu hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan, akan tetapi sekarang justru ia menikmatinya.

Mendengar perkataan Yunho yang lumayan jarang terucap secara langsung, membuat Jaejoong merasa terharu. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur Yunho –berbaring disamping kekasihnya untuk memeluknya dengan erat.

Sekali lagi Yunho dibuat tertawa, ia balas memeluk tubuh kurus Jaejoong dengan sayang –terkadang ia memberinya kecupan dipuncak kepalanya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertahan dalam posisi saling memeluk, akan tetapi Yunho mulai curiga karena tidak mendengar sepatah katapun juga gerakan dari Jaejoong. Ia sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya, dan melihat mata Jaejoong terpejam.

"Oi, Jaejoong!" Yunho mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Jaejoong yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Bocah itu hanya menggumam, wajahnya yang terbenam di tulang rusuk Yunho, membuat suaranya jadi tidak begitu jelas. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menginap, tapi bukankah Ibumu sudah memintamu untuk pulang?" katanya kemudian, masih berusaha membuat Jaejoong untuk membuka matanya. Ia merasa konyol sekarang –bahwa ternyata Jaejoong malah tertidur. Dilihatnya jam kecil di meja –menunjukkan pukul hampir sebelas malam. Wajar memang kalau Jaejoong jadi mudah tertidur.

"5 menit lagi," gumam Jaejoong setelah sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, suaranya jadi jelas sekarang. Yunho sebenarnya dibuat bingung –ia tak masalah kalau Jaejoong menginap, akan tetapi setelah mendapat kepercayaan dari orangtua Jaejoong, dan membuat Jaejoong menginap dirumahnya –ia khawatir akan timbul kesan yang buruk.

"Tapi kan…" mendengar dengkuran halus Jaejoong membuat Yunho jadi menenggelamkan suaranya. Ia memperhatikan wajah damai kekasihnya yang terlelap –menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia tertawa kecil, merasa benar-benar lucu atas tingkah Jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berada pada posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa lama lagi. Kalau akhirnya Jaejoong tidak mau bangun, ia akan menggendongnya pulang ke rumah atau meminta izin pada Nagisa-san bahwa Jaejoong akan menginap. Entahlah, yang terpenting sekarang ia sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka, meskipun Jaejoong malah sudah terlelap lebih dulu. Ia memberi sebuah kecupan di kening Jaejoong, sebelum memeluknya semakin erat.

Satu hal yang ia semakin yakin hari ini, bahwa ia sudah sepenuhnya menyerah pada Jaejoong. Baik perhatian maupun hatinya sudah ia serahkan pada bocah tersebut dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

…

_Fin._

Holla~~ saya datang lagi, kali ini ga sampai berbulan-bulan, kan?! :3

Waaah, saya senang kalau ternyata banyak yang suka sama cerita yang ini~ Terimakasih semuanya :*

Dan seperti sebelumnya, saya menghadirkan satu lagi kisah dari Yunho dan Jaejoong diatas yang… yang… yang norak bin aneh T-T

Makin tua, kayanya cara pikir saya makin norak deh. *sujud dihadapan YunJae*

Nah, waktu itu ada yang pernah wonder (?) apakah pihak orangtua bakal setuju sama hubungan mereka –jadi inilah jawabannya! Yah, meskipun ini masih pihak orangtua Jaejoong aja sih. Buat orangtua Yunho, mungkin akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya atau selanjutnya lagi –kalau saya sudah siap menuangkannya (?).

Disini ada OC –Kim Sung Il dan Kim Nagisa. Sebenernya saya sempet bingung nentuin nama bapaknya Jaejoong, dan setelah nyari-nyari sampe puyeng (?) akhirnya ketemu deh satu nama yang menurut saya lumayan. Semoga namanya dapat diterima di sisi para readers (?).

Dan buat Nagisa-san, saya sejak baca Love Stage (manga bergenre BL yang saya rekomendasikan) sudah cinta sama nama juga karakternya. Meskipun dia ibu2 tapi sifatnya yg open minded nyenengin banget jadi saya putuskan buat minjem nama dan sifatnya dikit xD

Nah kalo ada yang berkenan kasih saran nama ayah sama ibunya Yunho, tulis aja sekalian di review ya *kode* xD

Oh iya, jadi ff ini jenisnya setiap chapter emang ada tulisan fin yang berarti usai. Jadi setiap chapter itu permasalahannya langsung selesai, dan chapter selanjutnya udah bahas hal beda lagi tapi masih berhubungan. Gimana ya jelasinnya, anu… anu… intinya gitu deh, kaya anime berseries loh. Kaya shinchan atau doraemon gitu *apa ini?*

Kali ini ga ada balasan review u,u mungkin chapter depan, soalnya lagi-lagi ga sempet. Saya masih harus bikin instrument penelitian dan tetek bengeknya (?)

But, thank you so much my dearest readers :* tanpa kalian aku tidak akan memiliki semangat yang meluap-luap buat lanjutin ff ini. *kiss*

Dan buat ff yang lain, karena genrenya sedikit seriusan, jadi saya bakal lanjutin setelah skripsi saya kelar BAB 4nya… mungkin. *ditabok*

Dan sebenernya saya sedikit ga konsentrasi waktu bikin chapter ini, soalnya dideket kosan saya lagi ada orang nikahan terus tuh ya ada suara cowok yang sumbang nyanyi terus bikin kadang jari-jari ngetik tanpa terkendali. Geez. Jadi maaf kalau banyak kata-kata yang ngaco, atau ga masuk di akal. Salahkan cowo sumbang yang nyayi terus itu ya. *dicekek*

Sekali lagi thanks buat kalian semua *muaaah* aku terhura sampai mataku berkaca-kaca :')

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya~~

Salam,

Muruyama-san.


End file.
